Replacement
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: It is always difficult to let go of people you love. Mo, Bodie and MacCoy decide it's easier to get a replacement.  WARNINGS: Yaoi, multiple pairings, angst, Glitch is underage.


Title: Replacement

Warning: Yaoi and Glitch is underage.

-Glitch-Glitch-Glitch-Go

Glitch sighed, he just wanted Mo to be happy.

Ever since the new DC tournament started the prankster lost his smile, he lost his warmth, lost his heart. He became icy and somewhat aloof, never caring, never feeling anything. Glitch had impressed him with his moves, but now it seemed like he could barely get the veteran to even glance his way. The prodigy huffed, he needed to come up with a way to get Mo to notice him again. Finally rolling over the young dancer found himself face to face with his sister's Cosmopolitan magazine. His jade colored eyes landed on the bold pink headline, "Is Your Man Leaving You? Learn How To Get Him Back!"

Glitch quickly turned to the page, hoping that it would provide some sort of aid in his predicament.

_Is he not paying any attention to you? Does he seem distant or aloof? Get his attention and love back with these easy steps!_

Glitch practically shoved his face through the magazine, he had to know how to get Mo to love him. The young dancer had been in love with him at first sight, and he was so close to getting Mo's love. All he wanted was to fall in bliss with Mo, to make him happy and please him in any way possible. To be able to find himself if Mo's warm embrace would be simply heavenly, and Glitch longed to taste those dark lips, wondering if the man's kisses were as sweet as his smile. He could already imagine his honey brown eyes hazed over with want and love, to melt under his gaze and allow Mo to devour his body...

The brunette quickly snapped out of his daze, blushing and returning to the task at hand.

_Step 1: Is he worrying or stressing from work/school? Ask your man about it and try to comfort him._

Glitch frowned at the suggestion, what if Mo was having trouble at home? Glitch began to freak out, over-analyzing every move and wrapping himself in a web of concern and confusion. Finally with a sigh the boy decided he would ask about home and make sure Mo was alright. He quickly ripped the page from the magazine, folding it neatly and shoving it in his wallet before sprinting out the door.

Glitch finally found Mo at the subway, simply dozing off and distant once again. With a small breath the boy started, "Hey Mo, how's life?" Mo looked up from his day dream and smiled softly, "Umm...good I guess." Glitch stared at Mo, already sweating at the silence that quickly manifested and thickened. "Soooo...everything's fine?" Mo shot the kid a strange glance and sighed, "Yeah. It's all good in da hood."Glitch shifted from foot to foot, trying to work out the nerves that flared up because of Mo's concerned look. Glitch fished out the paper and read it when Mo wasn't looking.

_Step 2: Communication is key. If everything's fine then just talk, by talking he'll get interested with you again._

Glitch smiled, he could use the chat with Mo to reconnect again, and shoved to paper in his pocket.

"Hey Mo, I saw this cool ice cream shop that I wanted to go to!" Glitch began, smiling as he looked for honey colored eyes. "That's nice Glitch, maybe another time."Mo shrugged off. Glitch pulled away deflated from the response. "Oh and there was this game I wanted to get-" "Umm kiddo, I gotta run so I'll catch you later?"Mo quickly cut off. Glitch could only stare at his leader's back as he disappeared into the crowd.

Glitch could already hear the cracking of his heart.

-Mo-Mo-Mo-Go

Mo quickly ran to the beach, hiding behind some benches and forcing his body to freeze. His eyes darted back and forth towards the runner's walkway, he was hoping to catch a glimpse of his wonderful daisy.

Sunflower had been his favorite Top-rocker, MacCoy, but the boy had left without a trace, never giving Mo a chance to say anything about his love. Mo tried looking for him, trying desperately to see his precious sunflower but it was all in vain. Time passed and Mo finally gave up, his heart hurt too much, he couldn't keep his promise to MacCoy.

"_We'll be friends fo'ever!"_

Mo quickly shook his head, sunflower would always remain his first love, and would always have a special place in his heart.

With a sigh he found himself at the time he met his daisy, he had been at the beach on a cool winter day, the chilly air biting at his hands. He plopped himself of the bench and stared at the ocean. A blur of blue and white broke his gaze and he quickly turned to see a runner passing by. He and wore a sweater with two shades of blue, his head covered with the navy blue hood. His sweat pants had been a dull gray, and his shoes were white.

Mo continued to watch the determined runner seeing him make 1, 2, 3, 4 laps around the beach. Mo could feel something stir from within, a hope building from his chest and making him fill with warmth. That man kept running despite the cold weather. He could keep running too, he could get through his pain and keep going with life. With a smile he lifted from his chair, returning to the subway.

Mo smiled, ironically he met Glitch the same day too.

His smile only grew as he remembered all the times that he visited the beach, whenever he felt down he could come and see his favorite runner burn though the track. Somehow he could feel inspired, the runner was always there, and he never had the same pace. Sometimes he would add an extra hop to his step or he would jog a bit slower. Mo realized that the runner had headphones underneath the hood, and he would run based on the music.

The runner became daisy because he smelled like daisies.

During the summer Mo decided to get up and get a drink before resuming his runner watch and nearly got ran over by his favorite runner. Mo was able to catch a smell of the runner, but he didn't reek of sweat, instead he held a light sweet scent of flowers, daisies being the most identifiable. Daisy continued without a problem and Mo stared at him, gawking at his toned milky white legs and tight ass in his light blue shorts.

Mo was infatuated.

Not only was daisy persistent and devoted he was simply stunning. Mo couldn't stop his obsession, he just wanted to see his face, to be able to kiss him and tell him all about his desire. The dark man smiled, he could already see his daisy approaching without a care in the world. Honey orbs continued to gaze at the runner, drinking in his graceful movements and his panting. His body in motion was truly an art, somehow he was able to dazzle Mo's eyes and make his heart burst with joy.

The prankster finally began to resume a natural look, it would be creepy if he had been caught staring and the runner whizzed past him, leaving the sent of daisies lingering in the air. Mo continued his staring only to find a hitch in his admiration.

Bodie was talking to **his** daisy.

He hadn't really know the blonde life-guard that well, but Mo felt hate already rise up in his chest. A melodic laughter filled the air and Mo realized that his daisy was laughing.

Immediately he swooned, daisy's joy was simply beautiful and he could feel his heart acting up once again. It quickly died once his eyes spotted Bodie leaning in for a kiss-

Mo couldn't bear to see daisy with another man.

He felt his heart crumbling in his chest once again.

-Bodie-Bodie-Bodie-Go

Bodie stared at the back of Glitch's head. It was AP Chemistry class, he had somehow fallen in love with the short dancer. The blonde sighed, too bad Glitch didn't even spare him a second glance.

For whatever reason Bodie had fallen, and hard too. Like, fallen down two flights of stairs and skidded on his face for 10 whole-feet before stopping, hard. The time he fell in love was on Tuesday the 17th on November at 11o'clock pm. Bodie had woken up from the thirteenth hot sex dream about Glitch and declared it as the beginning of his crush.

Bodie didn't just want Glitch for sex, he also though he was the most adorable person in the universe. His smile was enough to make Bodie want to die, and Glitch was simply an awesome geek. Bodie admired his smarts and his strength, his dance moves where phenomenal and he was just amazing. Glitch was beautiful as well, his electric green eyes shining with joy and mischief was such a sight to see. The prodigy would blush whenever he was with Mo, and Bodie craved Glitch, he wanted to make him blush and pant with need.

Bodie had tried to get his attention, tried to make better dances so that Glitch would look at him, but to no avail.

Glitch was stuck on Mo, his world orbited around Mo and Bodie was helpless.

Bodie wanted to get closer to Glitch, wanted to prove that he would be the one to treat him right and give him everything. Bodie would devote himself entirely to Glitch if the boy wanted him to but he did not want him.

Bodie sighed, Glitch probably didn't even know he existed.

It hurt, made his heart burst and bleed within his chest, he could never have Glitch, no, Glitch would never want him. Bodie couldn't help but wonder why Glitch didn't even care, didn't even see him. Bodie found his body ugly, that he was ugly, that it was the only reason why the beautiful raven-haired boy wouldn't want him.

The blonde smiled bitterly, "We ignore those who adore us and adore those who ignore us."

Despite his pain life went on, and even as the sadness settled in Bodie's chest he continued his daily routines. His job took up time and Bodie found himself participating in all kinds of clubs in order to forget about the pain. Soon he was in a runner's club and he had found relief from his heartbreak.

The lifeguard had met the sweetest teen there who's smile rivaled the sun's. He was simply awesome and always comforted Bodie whenever he needed someone to talk to. Soon they became friends and they shared stories with each other. Bodie allowed the man to hear about Glitch, and he lifted the weight from the blonde's body.

Bodie wasn't the only one hurting though.

The man had only talked about his first love, and how he regretted not confessing his feelings. Bodie had remembered and wanted to help ease his friend's pain.

"Would you...kiss me?" Bodie could feel his lips pull downward into a small frown, "I want to pretend for a bit."

Bodie agreed to think about it and meet him again with an answer.

The proposal rolled around in his mind, invading his every thought and consuming his rational thinking. Bodie decided he would be able to pretend also, it would be Glitch he was kissing and he would be able to fall in love. This man would simply be a replacement for Glitch.

They began their make out sessions behind the smoothie shack.

Everyday they met and their pain melted away, they could live out their desires, but they vowed to never say the name of their true love.

Bodie soon felt empty, his affection was misplaced and now he just wanted it all to end. He was lying to himself, Glitch was never there, never returning his affection and simply giving his love. His heart held a dull ache, it was going to be too much.

The runner voice held an empty laugh, "I'm sorry. But you can try to forget with me. I forget with you..." Bodie felt the weight push down on his shoulders, he was hurting his friend. Bodie decided that he could still help his friend, and he just had to try harder, he could forget about Glitch too.

He captured the runner's mouth in a soft kiss.

Bodie's heart pulsed again, a searing hot pain blooming once again.

-Glitch-Glitch-Glitch-Go

_Step 3: Change up your look! Be true to yourself and try to catch his eye._

Glitch sat in a slump at the subway, he was waiting for Mo to return. He looked up sadly, hoping that his idol would show up. Soon his eye caught a flash of orange, and his heart leaped in anticipation. Mo did return, but he had a lost look in his eyes, and his stance was stiff.

"Hey Mo, 'sup?"Glitch asked quietly. Mo sighed, "Nothin' man. Just kinda sucky day, ya know?" Glitch frowned, he hated seeing Mo all depressed.

"Hey do ya want to go shoppin? We can look around and maybe find some new threads."Glitch hoped that his plan would work. Mo nodded, following the younger boy silently. Soon a sports shop caught Mo's eye and he grabbed the smaller boy's hand, lightly pulling him into the store. Glitch flushed, Mo was holding his hand!

Glitch was walking on air...

Soon Mo was looking around the store, his eyes landing on a track outfit. Mo silently grabbed a outfit for Glitch and dragged him to the fitting rooms. They shared on and Mo held out the clothes to Glitch, wanting him to put on the outfit.

Glitch was dying, he was going to change in front of Mo! Glitch changed into the burgundy outfit and admired how he looked in it. Mo pulled some DJ headphones from his bag, the one that MacCoy gave him, and slipped them on the younger boy.

Glitch could heart his heart pounding in his chest and heat bloomed on his face. He could see his cherry red face in the mirror and he thought he was going to die.

"Mo...wanna go out with me?"

The silence was deafening.

-Mo-Mo-Mo-Go

Mo wanted to have MacCoy.

Daisy was a traitor, and obviously out of his league. But Sunflower was sweet, he could never intentionally hurt Mo...

And Glitch would be the perfect replacement.

"Sure kiddo, I'll go out with you."

He could play the part of MacCoy, he just had to make a few aesthetic changes first.

Mo bought the burgundy track suit and gave Glitch the headphones.

"Hey Glitch?" Glitch looked up at him, smiling brightly. "I think you should dye your hair blonde." Glitch soon frowned, "But I don't wanna bleach all of my hair! I don't even like yellow..." Mo put on his sweetest smile, "I think you'd look real cute as a blonde, and you could just dye a piece." Glitch blushed again, and shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Well," Glitch sighed, "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Mo smiled, he loved his sunflower.

-Bodie-Bodie-Bodie-Go

Bodie came face to face with a new Glitch Monday morning. Glitch now sported a dark red track suit and bright yellow DJ headphones. What really bothered Bodie though was his blonde streak.

Glitch hated the color yellow.

Bodie couldn't understand the sudden wardrobe change but noticed the bounce in Glitch's step, and the bright smile on his face. Blue eyes met with hazy green eyes and Bodie knew.

Glitch got together with Mo.

Bodie folded his arms in front of him, resting his head and sighing. Mo's favorite color was yellow. He had even convinced Glitch to get yellow socks and have yellow on the Hi-Def shirts. Glitch was in love and he was loosing himself, he was becoming someone else entirely.

Mo didn't love Glitch.

Bodie couldn't help but stare sadly at Glitch, the poor boy was being manipulated.

Bodie began to write Glitch a note, conveying his love and his concern.

"_You know, you should go get your love. You have a chance, you just need to prove to him that you are the right one for him. It's okay, I can find another way to forget..."_

The comforting words of his sweet runner had floated around in Bodie's head, almost bringing tears to his eyes. Bodie smiled softly, his friend was right, he had to at least try. He couldn't let Glitch loose himself, he couldn't let his feelings stay unknown, he had to expose his heart and this would be his proof of love.

Bodie couldn't help but tear-up, his friend was willing to hurt for his shot at love, was willing to let him go and give him the strength to move forward.

His smile turned bitter, he had thank MacCoy one day.

-MacCoy-MacCoy-MacCoy-Go

He had gone running again today.

It was easy and mindless, his body just changed tempo just like when he danced. Ever since he left Mo and the DC tournament the blonde couldn't dance. Dancing reminded him of his past life, his happy days with Mo and he couldn't quell the pain that spread through him. Somehow it was as if he was stabbed in the chest, the pain consuming his entire body and making him want to scream, to cry, to go back.

He couldn't go back to Mo. Mo would hate him.

MacCoy also left because his family had found out and wanted to beat the gay out of him. His grandma was unable to shelter him from the pain that his family inflicted on him, and they ripped him away from his only happiness. But as they pulled him away, MacCoy was somewhat relieved. Mo wouldn't know, he wouldn't hate him and he would always be remembered as his happy dancer.

His cries had been hushed, and even as his father's fists rained down on him, his love for Mo could keep him going, he would keep living in order to see him again. Until then he would smile, no matter how much it hurt because he needed to be able to smile when he reunited with Mo.

Running was easy and Bodie made the trip more bearable.

Bodie would prove to be Mo's replacement. Bodie had allowed him the chance to pretend, to allow him to not only forget his unrequited love but also his pain...

Again he was running, this time he just needed to be out of the house, they couldn't hurt him here. MacCoy could feel his legs burning, pushing battery acid through his veins but it didn't matter, he had to try.

He had to see Mo.

Bodie had a chance at love, MacCoy was simply weighing him down, he needed to tell Mo his true feelings and finally put his heart at ease. No matter the response he would be able to release his emotions and be able to breathe. Mo was so lovely and flawless, it was time he found out about his pain and his trouble, his love and find peace.

He had to find his smile again.

MacCoy wore a hood, he couldn't smile brightly as he used to and became so sickly looking, bruises on his face and his once bright blue eyes with dark bags underneath them. His goggles were no longer worn but hidden from his family, they were a gift from Mo after all.

MacCoy pulled his orange goggles from his sweater pocket and began to cry, he missed Mo so much.

MacCoy picked up his speed, trying to build up the courage to head to Mo's house. He collided with something and fell backwards, bracing himself for the impact. The other person caught him, supporting his weight with one arm behind his back and another grabbing his hand. MacCoy could feel his hood slipping off due to the fall but was unable to adjust it.

Soon the sun hit his face and he winced, it had been a while since he had seen the sunlight.

MacCoy finally looked to his savior and felt ashamed.

Mo caught him.

Mo's honey eyes stared in disbelief and he lifted MacCoy onto his feet. Soon his warm hands were caressing MacCoy's face and nothing made sense. MacCoy sobbed, he couldn't hold back his tears and he collapsed in Mo's arms, sobbing from the core. Mo held him, softly rocking and soon began crying as well, and they simply stayed there and let their pain and anger dissipate into nothing.

Soon his voice left him, and his pain finally drained the last out of him, MacCoy just wanted to sleep.

Mo held the boy close, picking him up bridal-style and rocked him once again.

"Babe, just sleep...I love you Coy." Mo placed a soft kiss to MacCoy's forehead, making the blonde smile. MacCoy weakly whispered, "Love ya too Mo..."

With a finally content sigh MacCoy drifted off, his heart finally at peace.

-Glitch-Glitch-Glitch-Go

Glitch found a note in his locker.

The more he read it, the more he hated Bodie. Somehow the blonde decided to write him a note that was a love note and a lie mixed together.

_Glitch, you need to remember who you are. I know you love Mo dearly but he doesn't love you, he's changing you. You don't understand, you are not being true to yourself. I'm telling you this because I care about you, and I just want you to be happy. I know you don't know me that well, but I promise that I can be your everything. You need to give me a chance._

_Mo is changing you, he wants you to be someone else. He shouldn't have to change you, he's just manipulating you._

_Please listen to me._

_I'm sorry and I know that this fact hurts but you need to move on. You should be loved for who you are, not because of your new hair and outfit. _

_You're perfect the way you are, and I hope that you can see that you need to be loved for being Glitch._

_Even if you don't return my feelings that's alright, I just want you to find love and joy. In fact, you can hate me if you want. All I want is for you to be able to continue blessing the world with your dazzling smile._

_~Love, Bodie_

The young dancer continued to stare at the paper, his heart breaking at the message.

Of course Glitch knew that Mo didn't love him.

But he wanted to try, to become someone that Mo could love and he continued to push back tears, once again trying to believe that Mo loved him the same way. He shoves the note into his pocket, running off to go see Mo.

Glitch runs off to Mo's home and finds him inside, cradling some guy in his arms. Glitch feels his heart stop and his chest collapse, honey eyes so full of affection and immeasurable love. Only they were directed at the sleeping boy, and soon Glitch looks back at Mo, noticing the tears that stained his face.

Glitch rips off a blank piece from Bodie's note and writes a small message, _"I know you love him so let's break up."_Quickly the small teen leaves the note on the flower pot outside, a small sprouting sunflower blooming from the dark dirt. Glitch feels compelled to rip it from it's safe block of dirt, instead he turns and feels his legs itching to move.

Glitch can't even hold his tears back as he leaves the home, feeling more alone then he had ever in his entire life. Mo was everything, how would he even talk to him again? Who was that? Soon Glitch simply wandered the streets, looking blankly at all the old hang out spots, remembering all the good times with Mo. Every memory stabbed at his heart, a hand in his chest and twisting his heart. Finally deciding to sit down, the brunette pulled the article out once again.

_Warnings!:_

_-Do not go after the man if he already has a rebound. It is rude and disrespectful to the woman he is with. Also it makes you look very desperate._

Glitch felt the tears spilling over once again, wanting to crawl under a rock and die.

His emerald gems quickly tried to read the whole, feeling like he had missed his chance, missed the whole point of this love-stuff.

_-Do what feels right, and ALWAYS remember if he tries to change you, then he doesn't really love YOU._

Glitch could feel his self-esteem deteriorating, Mo didn't want him for who he was so why would anyone else. The boy grew tired of the day and instead wanted to go somewhere, anywhere. He soon felt anger flare up in his chest, jealousy ripping right through his body, and he tore the magazine paper, tearing apart the stupid advice that did more harm then help.

His legs carried him aimlessly through the city once again, this time at a much slower pace. He swayed, feeling his energy leaving him slowly through his saddened state. Glitch decided to go to the beach, to go when no one would be there.

It was sunset by the time Glitch had arrived, so he sat and watched as the oranges and reds that painted the sky began to signal the end. Soon his vision was blocked, a runner had passed by.

Glitch realized that the runner abruptly stopped, turned and came back in front of him. Blue eyes peered from under his blue hoodie, his features painted with concern and pain. "Glitch..." the blonde began, but he could only open and close his mouth. Glitch finally locked eyes with the taller boy, "It's okay...I'm fine. I'm okay, I'm okay..." The dancing prodigy hated how weak he sounded, and tried to put on a smile. The lifeguard began to frown and instead took a seat beside Glitch.

They stayed silent, yet somehow Glitch had found comfort in just sitting next to Bodie, sighing he soon began to relax. Bodie had continued the silence, yet his hand shyly reached out to claps Glitch;s small hand gently. The warmth from the touch had startled Glitch, and he finally realized how freezing cold he was. Emerald met sapphire and they both leaned in for a soft kiss.

-Mo-Mo-Mo-Go

His hands had immediately found their way into blonde hair, twisting and twirling endlessly. It was at this time that Mo was finally able to get a good look at his love. Dark bags held down beautiful blue eyes, his golden hair had even dulled, and Mo never remember his sunflower being this pale. Despite MacCoy's condition being a complete mess, Mo still believed his sunflower to be beautiful, the most beautiful boy in the entire world. The prankster felt his heart clench when he found black bruises staining deathly pale skin, and rage burned throughout his body. Mo gently shook his sleeping beauty, trying to get blue eyes to open. MacCoy's eyes fluttered open, and he bit his lip.

Blue eyes tried to escape hazel gems, yet Mo brought a hand to hold MacCoy's cheek. The blonde still refused to make eye contact and kept his eyes downcast. The darker teen softly spoke, "Coy, love, who did this..." The blonde began to choke up, and tears were falling freely down his face. Mo slowly brought his arms around his broken sunflower, making soft hushing noises, rocking him slightly to try to stop the tears.

"Bad things happen to bad people."the blonde croaked. Mo simply stared at the sobbing boy with questioning eyes, "That's what my father told me." Mo began to piece the message together, and soon the fire came back at full force, and Mo was clenching his fists tightly. MacCoy instead continued to cry, his heart finally both relieved and completely mutilated.

Mo felt powerless about the pain inflicted on his precious sunflower, and continued to catch MacCoy's tears. "Then why...why were you with Bodie." The blonde looked up in shock, wondering why Mo would even know about Bodie. "He was my only friend...and I wanted to forget my pain...I love you Mo." MacCoy rambled on, his eyes drooping as his body grew heavy once again. Mo cradled MacCoy, "MacCoy I love you too. No one can ever replace you." Blue eyes finally lit up softly, and one smile escaped the blonde's lips before his eyes fluttered shut once again.

From that day forward Mo vowed to never let MacCoy go back, he would always keep him safe and close to his heart.

It was when his hand felt something warm and wet from MacCoy's back did he begin to panic.

-MacCoy-MacCoy-MacCoy-Go  
>Blue eyes became clear, gazing around the bed and room he was in. Everything was white, white, white, devoid of any color and it hurt his eyes. Finally yellow broke the infinite blank room, and MacCoy smiled.<p>

Sunflowers.

The blonde smiled and tried to move from his place, realizing that he was connected to machines and I.V packs. His back hurt, he remembered the bottle ripping open his skin from a few nights ago. Everything hurt, especially his legs, he must have pushed himself too far.

He tried again, reaching out despite the pain to get the card next to the bright flowers.

_MacCoy,  
>I told them everything. There was no way I was gonna let you go back to that horrible place. I wish I could beat your father so bad, but I think prison will take care of him better then I could. I want you to sleep lighter now, rest easy because you are safe now. I'm going to take care of you, but you gotta get <em>_better first. Because no matter what, no one can replace you, no one will every be as lovely as you are._

_I love you._

_With all my heart, Mo_

MacCoy smiled, and felt the tears spring to his eyes.

He loved Mo.

The blonde heard the door click and his smile only grew, "Grammaw..."

MacCoy really had to thank Mo someday.


End file.
